


Left or Dead

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Driving, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Even the best drivers has their problems.





	Left or Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Based off how my sister drives in-game, and the title is what I usually say to her in response. Please excuse any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, ooc-ness, and uh, mistaken canon facts.

There is a known agreement among Noctis, Gladio and Prompto that Ignis is the best driver of the four of them and as such, should be the one driving the Regalia at all times. Why, you may ask?

Noctis, while a perfectly safe driver, is quite terrible at turns.

Prompto can somehow make the car break down without realizing it.

Gladio has road rage and curses at every driver that tries to cut him off.

So it was an unanimous decision to let Ignis drive. He has no road rage, the car won’t suddenly break down on him, and he’s great at turns. There was just little problem…

“Ignis! Watch out!” shouted Noctis, falling back into his seat.

“You’re going to kill us!” cried Prompto, clutching onto the side door with his life.

“Watch where you’re driving!” Gladio was resisting the strong urge to throw his book at him.

“Sorry!” Ignis swerves the car and avoided collision with the other driver that flipped the bird at him.

Ignis, while the best driver of the four, still doesn’t understand the fact he can’t drive on the left side of road, even when there is no one there.


End file.
